Amour Maternel
by Keisuke-my-lover
Summary: Tu as fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Je le sais. Tu le sais aussi. Je t'horripile. Et en même temps, tu m'admires. Tu tentes de le cacher, en vain. Ce reflet que j'aperçois dans tes larges pupilles vitreuses, glacées et impétueuses, c'est le mien. C'est moi. C'est elle. C'est moi. Je suis l'enfant que tu as vu grandir.


\- Sauve la.

\- Pour quelle raison ferai-je ça ?

\- Parce que je te le demande.

\- Depuis quand t'abaisses-tu à demander ?

Je ne sais pas, Je ne sais plus. Peut-être ne le saurais-je jamais. Qu'importe. Elle est ici. Je suis ici. Tu es ici. Nous sommes ici. Toi, elle, moi. C'est plus qu'une demande. Plus qu'une faveur. C'est un désir. Mais pas un caprice. C'est plus fort. C'est tout ce que je ne peux imaginer. Avant ca jamais je n'aurais pensé revenir en ces lieux. Du moins pas pour ça. Pas pour toi. Et encore moins pour elle. J'en ai conscience crois-moi. Je ne suis depuis longtemps plus le bienvenu en ces lieux. Cette terre sacrée, ce sanctuaire qui fut autrefois mon terrain de jeu n'est plus que l'ombre d'un vestige. Tu le sais. Je le sais. Nous le savons tous deux.

Et pourtant me revoici. Après je ne saurais dire combien d'années. Et j'aspire à ta bienveillance. A ta clémence. Je ne te demande aucun pardon. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne regrette rien. J'ai assumé chacun de mes choix. Je les assume encore. Je n'ai pas d'excuse à présenter. Tu peux bien me trouver des plus ingrats, je n'en ai que faire.

Des erreurs, j'en ai commise. Certes. Comme n'importe quel humain. Peut-être est-ce une chose qui te dépasse, toi, majestueuse et respectée, toi qui te dresse, impérieuse, bien au-dessus de toute créature, morte ou vivante.

Je le sais. Tu le sais. Nous le savons tous deux. Je te dois beaucoup. Si ce n'est tout. Je ne t'ai jamais remercié. Je ne le ferai jamais. Fierté oblige. Tu ne m'en voudras point pour de si insignifiants détails. C'est notre manière d'être. C'est le choix que j'ai fait. Celui que tu as fait. Tu as accepté tout comme je l'ai fait de traiter, de sceller ce pacte, juste entre nous.

Tu as fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Je le sais. Tu le sais aussi. Je t'horripile. Et en même temps, tu m'admires. Tu tentes de le cacher, en vain. Ce reflet que j'aperçois dans tes larges pupilles vitreuses, glacées et impétueuses, c'est le mien. C'est moi. C'est elle. C'est moi. Je suis l'enfant que tu as vu grandir. Que tu as fait grandir. Celui que tu as armé contre la vie, contre les autres, contre le monde, contre toi-même. Et contre moi-même. Celui que tu as protégé et guidé. Celui que tu as menacé et blessé.

Celui qui se tient devant toi, en dépit de tout. Celui qui revient vers toi, avec une requête dont tu ne te serais probablement jamais doutée.

\- Qui est cette enfant pour toi ?

Ta voix résonne, claire et obscure. J'en sens les fondations trembler autour de nous, les dalles de pierres vibrent sous mes pieds. Quelques colonnes s'effritent et une fine poussière en tombe. Tu restes immobile, tu en imposes, et si tu te décidais à te mouvoir, je serais mort un en clignement d'œil. Vive et rapide. Cruelle, mais raisonnée. Tu l'as toujours été. Les années n'ont rien changées, tu l'es encore. Combien de temps, le seras-tu ? Peut-être à jamais.

\- Etrangement, elle est bien peu de choses.

C'est ma réponse. Tu n'en auras aucune autre, et tu le sais très bien. Tu devras t'en contenter. Tu es déjà étonnée que je t'en aie procuré une. Je le vois, je le sais, je le sens. Cette pupille noire et fendue qui te caractérise s'est imperceptiblement rétrécie. Je l'ai vu. C'était rapide. Invisible pour n'importe qui, mais pas pour moi.

Je te connais. Et tu me connais aussi. Nous nous connaissons depuis trop d'années.

\- Je suis mort, et ressuscité. Mon assassin et mon sauveur ne font qu'un. Il en va de même pour elle.

Tu sembles prendre mes paroles en considération. Peut-être n'est-ce pas clair. Tu es celle qui a fait de moi ce que je suis. Les énigmes sont ta signature. Mon arrogance, est aussi la tienne. Je suis ce que tu es. Je représente ce que tu détestes. Tu es ce que je suis, et tu représentes ce que je déteste. Nous sommes un. Tu es moi et je suis toi.

\- Qu'as-tu à m'offrir en échange de sa vie ?

Un sourire étire mes lèvres en un léger rictus que tu connais bien à présent. Je le tiens de toi, forcément. Tu connais la réponse, ai-je vraiment besoin de la dire ? Dois-tu l'entendre pour t'en convaincre ?

\- Absolument rien.

Tu réfléchis. De longues minutes s'écoulent durant lesquelles je sens sur moi ton regard d'or. Que cela ne tienne, il y a bien longtemps qu'il ne m'effraie plus. L'a-t-il seulement déjà fait ? Je n'en ai pas le souvenir. Je ne me rappelle pas grand-chose à vrai dire. Tant d'eau a coulé sous les ponts. Notre rencontre me semble à présent si lointaine, comme irréelle. Elle le serait, pour n'importe quelle personne à qui je pourrai la conter. Je ne peux en vouloir à personne.

Qui y croirait ? Qui croirait une histoire aussi invraisemblable ? Peut-être elle, celle que l'on nomme la Princesse des Limaces. Nos chemins, en quelque sorte sont similaires. Non. Je ne pense pas. Nos liens sont différents. Il en va de même pour Jiraiya. Aucun d'eux n'a jamais eu pareille relation. Haine mêlée de méfiance. Et encore autre chose. Une chose sur laquelle je ne saurai mettre de nom. Et toi ? Comment qualifierais-tu notre relation ? Tu es l'Alpha. Mon Alpha. Mais j'ai réussi, au fil du temps, à devenir Bêta. Les autres se sont prosternés devant moi. Moi qui n'étais en rien l'un des leurs. Moi, l'Autre. L'étranger. L'humain.

J'aurais pu être dévoré à maintes reprises. Tu m'as défendu. Sans raison particulière. Ou peut-être en avais-tu. Tu n'en as jamais rien dit. Je n'ai jamais essayé de deviner. Tu étais la protectrice. J'étais sous tes bonnes grâces. Pour quoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Je ne l'ai jamais su. Je ne le saurais jamais. Etait-ce l'instinct ? Etait-ce une volonté ? Un calcul, né d'une manipulation ? Pensais-tu pouvoir un jour ou l'autre te servir de moi ? Moi, je le pensais. Je n'ai aucun remord à l'avouer. Tu m'étais utile, et le serais encore sûrement à l'avenir.

J'étais déjà adulte, lorsque je t'ai rencontré. Mais qu'est-ce qu'une vingtaine d'années face à des centaines, que dis-je des milliers d'existence ? Tu connaissais ce monde et ses aléas bien avant que je n'en prenne conscience. Si tu as tenté de me dissuader de certains chemins que j'empruntais, je ne m'en souviens guère. Est-ce un mensonge de ma part ? Peut-être bien. Mais aucune vérité n'est plus à dire. Nous sommes ce que nous sommes. Avec nos bons, et nos mauvais côtés. Nos bons, et nos mauvais choix. Nos affections, et nos répulsions.

\- Qui es-tu pour elle ?

Encore une fois, ta voix impériale menace la grotte. Si elle venait à s'écrouler, survivrai-je ? Toi, oui, certainement. Elle, non. Sa vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil. Mais elle n'en a que faire. Je le sais. Qui suis-je pour décider si elle doit vivre ou mourir ? Plus personne. J'ai été son maître. Elle m'a appartenue. Je l'ai sauvée. Je lui ai donné une utilité. Un toit. Un rôle. Elle avait des ordres, et elle les menait à bien. Jamais elle n'a cherché à fuir. Elle a toujours été des plus obéissantes.

Qui suis-je pour elle ? Qu'importe. Ca ne te concerne pas. Elle non plus. Je n'en ai que faire également. Pourtant, son sang continue de s'écouler. Il a déjà souillé ses vêtements, puis les miens. Et se répand sur les dalles de pierres. Au goutte à goutte. Une perle écarlate, puis une autre, et encore une autre, et encore une autre. La vie s'échappe de ce corps que je tiens encore dans mes bras. Sans que je m'en rende compte, mes doigts ont commencé à presser ce qu'ils pouvaient presser. Une épaule. Un genou. Elle me paraît plus légère, tiens. La chaleur qui émanait d'elle semble s'effacer à mesure que les secondes défilent sous nos yeux. Les tiens. Les miens. Les siens sont clos depuis longtemps. Depuis quand exactement ? Nous avons quitté le front. C'est flou. Je ne me rappelle pas de grand-chose. Des retrouvailles, des cris de joie, une guerre gagnée. Ca ne m'intéressait pas. Alors je me suis éloigné, après quelques rapides salutations à mon ancienne équipière. Et ils m'ont arrêté. Presque alarmés. Presque. Parce que je ne leur ai rien appris de véritablement humain en fin de compte. Elle s'est effondrée. Ils l'ont rattrapée.

Et me voilà, ici. Face à toi. Face à toi qui reste sourde, impassible à mes appels. Indifférente à ma demande. Comme si elle n'avait pas lieu d'être. Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Dois-je y mettre les formes ? Te supplier ? Je n'en ferai rien. Et tu le sais.

Les fondations tremblent encore. Je sens ton haleine fétide chargée de venin soulever un nuage de poussière autour de moi. Ses longues mèches flamboyantes se mêlent aux miennes, ébènes.

\- Mettre au monde un enfant ne fait pas de toi un parent. Orochimaru. La pitié, n'est pas un sentiment dont on peut se vanter.

\- Tu ne m'as pas mis au monde. Alors qu'es-tu ?

Tu as commencé à bouger. A perdre patience aussi sans doute. D'un saut habile, j'évite le tranchant de tes écailles, et trouve appuie contre une colonne. Je me demande rapidement combien de temps elle va tenir tiens. Déjà les dalles qui la composent se fissurent sous mes pieds chargés en chakra. Un coup de crocs acérés que j'ai vu venir trop tard sectionne ma jambe droite. Mon corps entier disparait en un nuage de fumée que tu connais bien. Je suis intact, quelques mètres plus loin. Loin de ta gueule béante. Je t'ai énervée. Je le sais. Comment ? Je n'en ai que faire. Je t'ai demandé quelque chose, et tu le sais. J'obtiens toujours ce que je désire.

\- Tu étais avec la Princesse Limaces. Pourquoi venir troubler ma tranquillité, Orochimaru.

\- Elle est condamnée.

\- Laisse la donc, dans ce cas.

\- Je l'ai été aussi. Tu ne m'as pourtant pas laissé.

Tiens donc, tu ne sais plus quoi dire, n'est-ce pas ? A ta place, je ne saurais trop quoi répondre non plus. Il est des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas. Des sentiments qui ne se nomment pas. Ils existent. Ils sont là, présents, oppressants. Ce sont des besoins, des nécessités. C'est l'adrénaline qui dicte nos sens. Nos pensées. Nos actes. Tu es bien placée pour le savoir. Alors ne viens pas me le reprocher.

\- Je pourrais bien la sauver.

J'évite quelques dalles qui cèdent sous les ondes produites par ta voix, lourde de conséquences.

\- Qui me ramènera Manda ?

Ton imposante tête aux écailles d'un blanc immaculé se dresse, j'aperçois cette fois tes deux orbes dorés aux pupilles fendues plus noires que les ténèbres. Splendide. Tu es la plus splendide des créatures que j'ai pu voir jusqu'à présent. Irremplaçable. Ta beauté n'a pas son pareil en ce monde. Tu étais ce que j'admirais, ce qui me fascinait à l'époque. Et je constate que ça n'a pas changé aujourd'hui encore. Tu es belle. Dangereusement belle. La Reine ultime, la matriarche. Celle qui gouverne, qui dicte les volontés du Sage. Celle que même Kabuto, n'a su faire plier dans sa quête de pouvoir. Mais je ne peux m'émouvoir. Tu es avant tout une mère, une mère blessée, dans son orgueil et dans sa chair. Tu m'en veux pour un crime que j'ai indirectement commis. Je ne t'ai pas arraché ton fils. J'ai entraîné celui qui l'a fait. En saisis-tu la nuance ? J'en doute.

Tout s'effondre autour de nous. La grotte sacrée, refuge ultime des serpents, et mes dernières convictions. Les tiennes aussi sans doute. Je cherche rapidement une échappatoire. Je la trouve à travers la fumée déployée. Tu me détestes. Je le sais. Je ne t'en veux pas. J'en suis l'unique responsable. Quoique. Je m'en sortirai. Tu le sais. Je m'en sors toujours. Parce que j'ai eu le meilleur des maîtres. Parce que jamais personne n'a autant su croire en moi, que toi.

Je ne peux éviter le croc qui s'abat sur moi. Sur nous. Le sang gicle de toute part. Je ressens la douleur, elle me transcende. Est-ce ce que tu as ressenti à sa mort ? Ce sentiment m'est encore inconnu. Je crois que c'est la fin. Je sens le venin s'immiscer dans mes veines, mon sang bouillonne, brûle, ma chair se déchire de part en part. Tout devient noir. Trop noir. Cela devait arriver un jour ou l'autre. On ne peut jouer avec la vie et la mort impunément. Encore une chose que tu tenais sans doute à m'enseigner.

Dois-je t'en remercier ? Ou à l'inverse t'en tenir rigueur ? Je ne sais pas. A quoi ressemble l'enfer ? Y rencontrerais-je Manda ? Et tous mes autres compagnons sacrifiés au cours de combats vraisemblablement inutiles ? Je me demande.

\- Raah putain, je savais que c'était un plan de mouffette !

\- De mouffette ?

\- Ouais bah j'ai pas trouvé plus dégueulasse comme bestiole, et j'suis sûre que ça bouffe les serpents.

\- J'ai un doute.

\- M'emmerde pas.

J'ouvre péniblement un œil. Plus l'autre. Tout est flou. Très flou. Ma vue peine à s'éclaircir. Je distingue toutefois des couleurs. Des voix. Des voix ô combien agaçantes mais familières.

\- Orochimaru-sama.

Je n'ai plus mal. Peut-être que cette douleur lancinante n'a jamais existée, au final. Que dire. Que penser. Je suis, comme dirait ces jeunes « complètement paumé ». A bien y réfléchir, pourquoi suis-je encore avec eux ? Non. La véritable question est « pourquoi sont-ils avec moi » ? Tu l'as dit. C'était l'ultime message que tu voulais me faire passer sans doute.

« Mettre au monde un enfant, ne fait pas de toi un parent. » Tu ne m'as pas enfanté. Tu m'as accepté. C'était plus que tu n'aurais jamais pu m'accorder. Tu m'as appris, élevé en quelque sorte. Tu m'as protégé. C'est sans doute ce qui fait de toi une mère. Je n'ai jamais ressenti d'amour. Que peu de condescendance. Tu as dû le sentir. Tu devais le savoir.

\- Putain, vous nous refaites un coup pareil je ... J'rejoins l'Alliance pour qu'elle vous zigouille.

\- Pourquoi l'Alliance ?

\- Parce que maintenant que y'a plus Sasuke, j'serais bien incapable de le faire moi-même. D'autres questions existentielles ?

Je me sens soutenu depuis un moment. Je réalise que Juugo me maintient en une position mi assise, mi allongée. Je ne réalise toujours pas. Je ne leur demande rien. La voix agacée de ce gamin de Kiri me vrille suffisamment les tympans comme ça. Autour de moi, tout n'est plus que ruines. As-tu tout détruit sur ton passage ? Et pour quelle raison ? Pour quelle raison suis-je vivant ? Pour quelle raison m'as-tu épargné ?

Je tourne la tête lentement. Un gémissement à peine audible attire mon attention. Ses longs cheveux rouges sont éparpillés au sol et sur les genoux du jeune sabreur. Etrange spectacle par ailleurs, j'ai toujours pensé qu'ils s'étriperaient mutuellement à la moindre occasion, ces deux-là.

Elle semble faible. Mais respire. La plaie béante que laissait voir son abdomen n'est plus qu'une tache carmine imbibant le tissu de ses vêtements. D'un geste maladroit, je tends une main peu assurée vers elle. Les deux autres semblent surpris, mais ne bougent pas, bien que tendus.

Le dos de mes doigts effleure la joue pâle. Douce. Tiède. Il ne me semble pas avoir déjà connu pareil contact. Je vois sa poitrine se soulever lentement, à peine, discrètement, mais régulièrement. A cet instant, mon cerveau est comme déconnecté de la réalité. Je ne pense plus. Je ne réfléchis pas. Je ressens juste. Mais qu'est-ce que je ressens ? C'est si inconnu. Si... Chaud. Si léger.

\- Arg ! Et allez, il nous fait quoi maintenant ?

\- Orochimaru-sama...

Quelque chose d'humide vient de rouler le long de ma joue. Je l'ai senti. Je crois.

\- Vous devez avoir au moins le triple de son âge ! Le triple j'vous dis ! C'est dégueulasse !

\- Suigetsu.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tais-toi. Trouve-nous plutôt un abri, la nuit est en train de tomber.

A l'époque où j'ai quitté Konoha, tu m'as recueilli et élevé. Tu m'as couvé, comme si j'étais l'un de tes si précieux œufs. A l'époque où j'ai quitté Konoha, je n'avais aucune idée, de ce qu'un tel comportement pouvait laisser sous-entendre. Aujourd'hui, je crois. Je crois avoir compris.


End file.
